1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to game tables, and more particularly to a game table on which is played a game, herein referred to as pool, requiring small billiard-like balls, herein referred to as pool balls, to be driven one against another, through a manipulation of a cue, for depositing, herein referred to as "making", selected balls in predetermined receptacles, herein referred to as pockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, of course, includes numerous types of tables on which is played billiards and games of a similar nature. However, a family of games, collectively referred to as pool, normally requires the use of tables having six pockets, two of which are referred to as "side pockets" and are disposed within the midportions of the side rails, while the other four pockets are located in the four corners defined at the intersection of the rails and are referred to as "corner pockets".
As can be appreciated by those familiar with pool tables having both side and corner pockets, the level of skill required to cause selected balls to be made in six pockets, including corner pockets, is substantially less than the skill required to make the balls in side pockets, alone.
This coupled with the fact that many players are particularly skilled at making balls in the corner pockets tends to reduce the challenge of the game and thus the rate of incidence of play.
Attempts have been made to increase the difficulty of pool-like games by providing pockets with "live" corner cushions, such as are found on tables referred to as "snooker tables" and the like. However, the problem of increasing the level of difficulty of pool and similar games for thus increasing the challenge of the play thereof continues to plague those familiar with the play of such games.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved pool table having pockets so arranged as to increase the level of difficulty and the attendant challenge of billiard-like games including the game of pool, as currently played or as modified, and thus enhance the desirability of play.